


your skin against mine

by karaseido



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kageyama Tobio, KageTsuki - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Tsukishima Kei, ceo tsukishima kei, maid outfit kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaseido/pseuds/karaseido
Summary: Tsukishima didn't know what's waiting for him at their home though.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 10
Kudos: 207





	your skin against mine

**Author's Note:**

> i can't help but write this because of adri's tweet 🙈 i'm having a brainrot of maid!kageyama and ceo!kageyama for the past few days so why not 🙈

Tsukishima massages his temple after reading a couple of documents in front of him. A couple of words makes him feel dizzy and he just wants to go home to Kageyama. His home. Why did he even become a CEO in the first place? There are so many meetings to be attended and everything should be in place.

He thought that being a CEO doesn't have much work to do but he's wrong. A knock on his office snaps him away from this thoughts.

"Come in," he said, enough for the person outside to hear. His secretary enters with a clipboard on her hand, "Sorry to interrupt Sir but Mr. Oikawa decided to postpone the meeting this afternoon."

Tsukishima sighs in relief and says, "Okay, thanks for informing me. I'll be going home early and you can also go after reviewing the tasks I sent to your email."

"Copy, sir," his secretary bows and went out of his office. The blond fixes his things and raises his left arm, observing the time in his watch. It's 5:30 in the afternoon and he couldn't wait to arrive at their house. It might sound cheesy but Tsukishima's weariness he feels at work immediately vanish whenever he sees his lover.

Tsukishima didn't know what's waiting for him at their home though.

He went down to the parking lot and gets inside his car. He checks his phone first to see if Kageyama left any messages but he receives nothing. He decides to text him that he's on their way home in case he's busy cooking their dinner.

Tsukishima starts the car and drives away from the building. The drive takes 15 minutes before he arrives. He takes off his suit before he opens the door. The place is so quiet and Kageyama is nowhere in their living room. He discards his shoes and hangs his suit in the coat rack.

A savory aroma coming from the kitchen filled his nostrils. His stomach grumbles as he walks towards the kitchen. He halts in his tracks, his jaw drops at the sight of Kageyama wearing a _maid outfit_.

A maid outfit that perfectly hugs his curvy waist with the skirt that reaches up to his thighs and God, those net stockings compliments his smooth and creamy legs. Tsukishima suddenly wants Kageyama under him, writhing in pleasure while wearing the outfit. 

Kageyama hums while swaying his hips from side to side, not knowing that his lover is raking his eyes over his overall figure. As soon as he turns around, he nearly drops the spatula he's holding but he's quick to compose himself and smile innocently at the blond as if he didn't do something.

"You're already home. The dinner's ready in a few minutes" he informs Tsukishima and let himself be busy to avoid the blond. His heart is pounding in his chest because this is the first time he did something to tease Tsukishima. He could feel his hot stares boring into him. Tsukishima didn't even respond as feel his throat went dry, the words died down.

The only thing you can hear in the kitchen is the sizzling sound of the pan and Kageyama's humming. Tsukishima loosens up his tie as he starts to walk of Kageyama's direction. Kageyama yelps as he feels two arms envelope his body, a boner is pressing into his clothed ass. He feels the blond's breath fanning at the side of his ear.

"What's gotten into you, hmm?" Tsukishima whispers lowly and starts to nip his outer shell while caressing the soft fabric against Kageyama's skin. He's pressing himself closer, letting him feel how hard he is because of him and Kageyama could only bit himself to prevent from moaning.

"Can't I serve my master?" Kageyama answers while grinding his ass on Tsukishima's hard-on. The blond groans and rests his head on the ravenette's neck. Kageyama is definitely doing this on purpose and Tsukishima is definitely ~~liking it~~. No. He loves it.

"Then serve me in another way," Tsukishima commands, turning the stove off and turns Kageyama and clashes his lips on him. Kageyama immediately kisses back and hooks his arms around Tsukishima's neck. Their tongues fight in dominance and eventually, Kageyama lets him lead as he opens his mouth and the blond immediately slid his tongue in, exploring and tasting every corner of Kageyama's mouth. His hands are trailing down to Kageyama's behind which he gropes and kneads, eliciting a moan from the latter.

Tsukishima pulls away from their kiss and Kageyama whines at him which he places his hand on his lips, shutting him up, "Put your loud mouth in use." Tsukishima pushes him down to his knees while Kageyama stares at him with his two blue orbs, starting to darken in lust. The blond places his hand on the ravenette's nape and pushes him to his hard-on, "Faster or you're getting a punishment from me."

Kageyama nuzzles his face against his bulge, sniffing the familiar scent before unbuckling the belt and rolls down the boxer brief, exposing the blond's massive cock. His mouth waters at the sight of it before placing his hand on it. He gives it kitten licks while tugging it up and down as he observes the taller's reaction. His mouth hangs open, eyes are closed with his hand still on his hair, his grip is loose. He wraps his lips on the taller's tip, sucking and licking it while his hand squeezes his balls. Tsukishima groans loudly, sending it straight to Kageyama's groin which he moans while giving him a blowjob. His hand unconsciously palms his cock against his outfit while still bobbing his head up and down. 

Kageyama's mouth is so warm against his length and he could come right then and there. The way his wet pink muscle sucks and laps around his shaft turns him more. His mind is clouded in lust and desire. Opening his eyes, he looks down to see his lover sucking him, eyes teary and moaning against his cock. There could never be someone as beautiful as Kageyama especially when he is under Tsukishima.

What caught his eyes more is Kageyama palming himself and he doesn't want to come so fast so he pushes Kageyama's head away from his length. Kageyama looks up to him, drools dripping at the side of his mouth. Tsukishima crouches down and wipes his drool, "You just disobeyed your master. Did I tell you to touch yourself while blowing me?"

Kageyama shakes his head, lips quivering in pleasure at the sound of Tsukishima's deep voice. Tsukishima lifts his chin and Kageyama could see the lust against his eyeglasses. "Answer me, kitten," he demands.

"No master! I've been a bad kitten and I deserve punishment," Kageyama looks down.

"Good." Tsukishima then hoists him up making Kageyama shriek at the sudden levitation. He's being lifted like a sack of rice, his head facing the blond's back. He suddenly shivers at the air brushing against the skin of his ass which is being exposed at the air.

"You didn't even bother to wear any underwear, what a naughty maid. Are you that desperate for your master's cock?" He hears Tsukishima comment from behind and he couldn't help but hold onto his shoulder and whimper.

They enter their room and Tsukishima gently put him down on the bed. Kageyama watches his every move, waiting to be touch. Taking off his tie, Tsukishima throws it in the ground and kneels one of his knees in the bed, leaning his face closer to the smaller. The small light from the bedside table allows him to see Kageyama's face, a little light makes him glow and those glistening lips that are begging to be kissed. Tsukishima reaches up to his face and rubs his thumb on Kageyama's lips. Kageyama's heartbeat is racing inside his chest while he parts his mouth, pokes the thumb with his tongue.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" Tsukishima's lips is ghosting against his and he feels like he's taking his breath. Kageyama hums as a response to him. Tsukishima leans back, to Kageyama's disappointment, and places his hand on his thighs, covered with stockings. He roams his hands on them until it stays on the smaller's inner thighs and massages it. Kageyama's cock is aching under his skirt and Tsukishima purposely didn't touch it because of his disobedience earlier.

Tsukishima spreads his legs and lifts his skirt upwards, revealing his aching and swollen cock that's curling on his stomach. His hole is clenching and unclenching, desperate to get inside something of him. Kageyama feels embarrassed and is about to cover his face with his hands when Tsukishima prevents him from doing that. "You're the one who prepared this so why are you embarrassed? Look your cute cock is even begging for my attention." Kageyama keens at his words, legs trembling in excitement.

"I'll have my way on you tonight and I'm gonna make you come untouched." Kageyama wants to retaliate but only whimpers escape his mouth as he wanted the taller to touch him badly.

Tsukishima firmly presses his hands on those creamy milky thighs and spreads it even, Kageyama doesn't even know he's this flexible until now. The taller leans down on his ass, his breath fanning the smaller's hole that's clenching in anticipation. "You're such a slut for me."

Tsukishima starts to lap his hole and circling the rim with his tongue until he pushes it inside. Kageyama squirms in his position while Tsukishima tightens his hold on thighs to keep him still.

"Hmf!" Kageyama couldn't prevent his moans as he slowly submits himself to the taller and the pleasure he's feeling. Tsukishima thrusts his tongue in and out of his hole while his other hand starts to travel on the smaller's balls, intentionally running his fingertips over his cock that makes Kageyama flinch at his movements.

"K-Kei!" Kageyama cries and puts his hand on the blond's head. Tsukishima looks up to him, licking his lips, "What?"

Kageyama's face flushes in crimson red, "I need you. I need something bigger. Please." He pleaded. Tsukishima hums and stares at him before he says, "Fine but you won't touch yourself and you won't cum until I said so, is it okay?" Kageyama frantically nods and spreads his legs further, "I just need you... right now.... Master Kei."

That pet name sent straight towards Tsukishima's groin and he couldn't help but kiss his lover. Passionate and deep. Tsukishima pulls away and removes his eyeglasses, putting it at the bedside table. He opens one of the drawers and gets a lube.

"Raw or with a condom?" He asks as he takes off all of his clothes. Kageyama bits his lip at the sight of his boyfriend naked glory, watching how his muscles flex in his every movement. "Raw. I cleaned myself before you came home."

Tsukishima positions on top of him, coating his fingers with the lube and pushes one of his fingers inside Kageyama's sweet and tight hole. "Damn, you're still tight."

Kageyama sighs in content at the intrusion and urges Tsukishima to put in more. "What a needy baby." Tsukishima pushes another finger and thrusts his fingers on the tight hole, trying to loosen his lover up. Kageyama meets up his thrust, eyes rolling at the back of his head. Tsukishima adds another finger, trying to scissor Kageyama's insides. The smaller pulls out a loud gasp as his prostate's hit. Tsukishima smirks and continues to abuse that specific spot sending Kageyama into a crying mess. Tsukishima drinks in his moans and cries while his fingers are working.

Tsukishima removes his fingers and Kageyama whines from the loss of it. He coats his shaft with the lube and tugs a few times to its full hardness while Kageyama's cock twitches in anticipation. Tsukishima definitely looks hot in his eyes and he will always be.

Finally, Tsukishima aligns his tip at the entrance of Kageyama's hole, teasing it. Kageyama grabs his hand and stares at him cutely. Tsukishima curses and leans down to kiss his neck while he slowly enters his shaft on the smaller's. Kageyama's walls are so tight and only the tip has entered.

Tsukishima grunts against his skin, "You're so tight, damn it. I thought I've already loosened you up." Kageyama pants as he places his hand on Tsukishima's head, "Your fingers don't match your cock."

Tsukishima groans as he decorates Kageyama's neck with marks. Some are blotching in red and violet marks in his porcelain skin. He pushes more until he's fully inside of Kageyama. The raven-haired pulls out a drawn-out long moan at the fullness he's feeling. Tsukishima continues to nip and suck his neck, even biting a little of his skin while letting Kageyama adjust to his size. 

Kageyama taps his biceps, "Move."

Tsukishima leans back to admire his boyfriend's beauty. He's gonna make love to him with his maid outfit, skirt riding upwards, exposing his cute little belly button. He holds Kageyama's both legs and places it on his shoulder as he pulls away. Tsukishima immediately slams back earning a loud gasp from the smaller. Kageyama feels dizzy at the same time lost in the pleasure he's feeling.

Kageyama's writhing in their own bed, moaning and crying his name beautifully under him. His bangs are sticking at his forehead due to sweat but he didn't mind as he's trying to keep up with Tsukishima's animalistic thrusts. His eyes are glazing over as their eyes lock into each other, mouth falling open as he tries to catch his breath. These are only exclusive for Tsukishima's eyes. Only for him. He wouldn't trade him for the world.

Their hands find each other and clasp, letting them feel each other's love. Tsukishima could see galaxies in Kageyama's eyes and the way his freckles in his cheeks looks like a constellation in the sky. He leans down to kiss him passionately as he continues to thrust, swallowing all Kageyama's moans. The ravenette wraps his legs on the blond's back, pushing him closer to him.

"Nng! K-Kei-AH! I'm about to come," Kageyama said in between their kiss.

"Then come," Tsukishima whispers against his lips. Kageyama lets out a strangled cry as ropes of whites shoot on Tsukishima's abs. He's trying to catch his breath while waiting for Tsukishima to finish. To his dismay, Tsukishima stops moving and leans back. The taller suddenly rips off his clothes, much to his surprise.

"Why did you ripped it off?" Kageyama frowns at him, letting Tsukishima take his clothes for him, leaving him in his net stockings. 

"I prefer you naked and feel your bare skin baby," Tsukishima says as he finally throws the outfit somewhere on the floor and suddenly attacks Kageyama's chest. Tsukishima's hand are roaming against his waist, tracing his skin as his mouth is sucking and licking Kageyama's nipple while the other hand pinches and rubs it. Kageyama suddenly feels another wave of pleasure splash against his nerves. His back arches beautifully while he mewls at the simulation he's feeling. Tsukishima keeps on sucking and nipping every inch of skin, marking his territory.

"Hng," he gasps as he feels the blond thrusting inside him again. His cock is hard again at the sudden pleasure.

Tsukishima suddenly lifts him while he holds tightly onto him. The taller makes him stand and pushes him against the glass door, the night sky is visible at their position. His left leg is being lifted, resting at Tsukishima's shoulder as he's entered by the taller's girthy length again. Kageyama clings on his neck, afraid he's gonna fall because his knees are slowly giving in.

Tsukishima rests his head against Kageyama's neck as he groans at the tight walls enveloping his cock. His other hand is holding Kageyama's hips to hold him still. He keeps on giving him long and hard thrust making Kageyama scream in pleasure. 

Kageyama is scratching his nails unintentionally at Tsukishima's back. A warm, big hand suddenly wraps his cock, tugging him up and down making Kageyama cry in tears as he feels being overstimulated. His legs are shaking and anytime he could collapse if it weren't for Tsukishima's strong hold at him.

"You're so sexy, Tobio." Tsukishima growls, his thrusts and tugs on Kageyama's cock are so fast. Kageyama starts to feel the familiar feeling that's starting to pool in his gut as Tsukishima's cock abuses and brushes his prostate.

"I'm near Kei-AH!" Kageyama cries as his prostate's hit again.

"Me too, baby," Tsukishima claims his lips and Kageyama kisses back.

Kageyama pulls and clings more into him, "I'm coming Kei-AHH!" He screams as another ropes of white shoots on their stomachs. Tsukishima grips his hips tightly, as he feels himself coming. Few hard thrusts and he shoots his load inside Kageyama's, slowly milking him as he groans at satisfaction he's feeling.

Kageyama feels his throat went dry and hoarse from screaming and moaning, "C-Carry me, please. I don't think that I can walk." Tsukishima just chuckles and pinched his cheeks, "Fine. I was too hard on you but you enjoyed it though."

Kageyama glares at him and pouts, "Jerk." Tsukishima places him gently on the bed and cradles him in his arms. Kageyama snuggles closer to the taller's chest and sighs in content.

"You look good earlier baby but even better with the stockings left." Tsukishima kisses his forehead and brushes his other hand on the smaller's hair.

"I'm so nervous and afraid as I wear it while you're at work. I just want to surprise you," Kageyama says cutely and looks up to Tsukishima, his brown eyes staring lovingly at him.

Tsukishima caresses his cheeks and replies, "You did great baby. I am indeed surprised." Kageyama blushes at his comment and hides his face to the taller's chest.

"My baby is embarrassed. You're so cute." Tsukishima laughs softly and Kageyama just nuzzles closer.

They're both enjoying each other's embrace when suddenly, Kageyama's stomach grumbles and he could just die in embarrassment.

He hears Tsukishima snickers, "I thought you're already full. My bad, let me serve my King first." Tsukishima breaks from their hug and it takes Kageyama of his willpower not to whine but he's really hungry.

Tsukishima wears his boxers and before he leaves to get their food, he never forgets to kiss Kageyama's temple and the latter wants to melt because of heart-fluttering actions his boyfriend is giving him.

"I'll be back," Tsukishima's about to leave when Kageyama holds his wrist.

"What is it?"

Kageyama's face flushes in red as he stammers, "I-I love you." He bows down to hide his blush. He couldn't count how he embarrassed himself this night.

Tsukishima chuckles and crouches on Kageyama's level and places his hand on his cheeks, his heart is swelling in happening and he loves this person in front of him, "I love you too, Tobio." Tsukishima kisses his cheeks before he squeezes his hand and went down to their kitchen.

Kageyama just lies down on their bed, feeling mushy and giddy about what just happened. Tsukishima's face flashes in his mind and he hugs the pillow and buries his blushing face.

Everything's perfect and Kageyama vows to himself that Tsukishima's the first and last person he would love until eternity. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all ike this 🥺


End file.
